


YOU'RE THE CLOSEST TO HEAVEN THAT I'LL EVER BE

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #OneDirection #1D #LarryStylinson #LarryFluff #DoctorHarry #PatientLouis, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a doctor at the hospital where Louis is admitted. Louis is a patient who is diagnosed with ALS and Harry is assigned as his doctor. Louis, once a pretty well-known footie player, is devastated when his diagnosis is explained to him, but doesn't reveal it. He tries to hide his emotions and not let on how he's feeling. Harry tries to get him to open up (having had a background in psychiatry, but had decided to practice in the neurology unit) without success. Very soon, the disease begins taking its course, and Louis starts feeling helpless, and Harry is right there for him. Despite the fact that Louis is losing feeling and control of certain parts of his body, he realises that there are other uncontrollable parts of the body he can't control,  his heart. He starts to fall for Harry; hard. Just as Harry starts to fall for him just as hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU'RE THE CLOSEST TO HEAVEN THAT I'LL EVER BE

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hi there! :D So this is the first chapter of this story and well yeah it's Larry. I'm sorry, but I'm Larry af so haha. 
> 
> Any ways, I got the idea for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys.!
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> How and when did you become a Directioner/fan of the boys? 
> 
> I think for me it was when this girl in my class was watching the X-Factor and she kept talking about them in class and at school. At first I was like meh when I heard her talking about them, but I gradually started loving them more and more. They're such fucking perfect human beings. So thanks Heather! :)
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE CHAPTER:
> 
> Smile by Tupac.
> 
> Enjoy this chappie! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

|°~•••Chapter 1•••~°||

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

It's my first day in the unit in the new hospital, and I'm a bit nervous. But I'm trying not to let on. I'm trying to be cool and confident.

 

Right, cool and confident. I'll try. You see, for me that's a bit hard to do. I'm more of a shy, modest person. I don't like to show off or anything, so I have to try to step out of my comfort zone.

 

I ride the elevator up to the fifth floor and swipe my I.D. card through the doors and walk through, taking in my new surroundings.

I make my way through the hallway, hoping I don't get lost. I somehow manage to find my office in the midst of all the rooms that are not really marked all that clearly.

Except for the next one I see.

 

DR. H. STYLES [MD]

 

The little brass sign on the door to the office, well now my new office reads. I feel a bit of pride seeing this. At the other hospital I worked at, I shared a smaller office with two other senior doctors, who didn't seem to appreciate my presence, so I didn't hang around in the office too much.

But now that I have a nice beautiful spacious new office, I can spend time in here and have patients in here, without worrying about the snarky annoyed looks from my colleagues.

This new office is much larger, and has a huge bay window overlooking the view of the beautiful hospital campus; the courtyard, the healing garden, the small park with it's kid's play area and the memorial garden.

I have a large dark wood desk facing near the window, with a comfy desk chair and two white plush chairs on the opposite side of it, facing it. The whole room is done up in a sleek modern style; shiny silver metal, white and black, with a bit of red.

I set my bags down, taking my laptop out and set it down on the desk, and begin to personalise my office.

This moment right here reminds me why I worked so hard and keep going, even with the hardships at the other hospital.

"PAGING HARRY STYLES! ROOM 503! DR. HARRY STYLES TO ROOM 503!" the intercom blares, summoning me to what I assume is a patient's room.

I put the rest of my stuff down sneakily on the desk and grab my lab coat, heading out of my office, locking it behind me.

I find room 503, which is indeed a patient's room, and I walk in, taking a deep breath and smiling when I walk in, despite my nerves.

Everyone turns to look at me, and I duck my head nervously, but lift it back up, remembering I'm in a room full of people that are probably judging me by this first impression. 

In the room, there is one other a taller older doctor and two other nurses, one man and a woman, and a patient in his bed, smiling easily. I smile and cough nervously, introducing myself.

They in turn all introduce themselves; the doctor I find out is Dr. Saunders, one of the head doctors in the unit, and a local celebrity in the hospital, known for his charisma and gentleness. The two nurses rush to introduce themselves as Eric and Angela; two new RN's.

The patient as he introduces himself to me, is Marcus Willard, a sixty two year old patient, diagnosed with Huntington's. He decided not to find out whether or not he had the disease until it started affecting him. One day, one of his legs gave out and he went to the doctor's, where they ran tests and he got the devastating diagnosis.

He is now an inpatient resident in the hospital, needing assistance at most times and receiving physiotherapy. His wife died a year ago and he couldn't live with his children, because of the progression of the disease. He tells me he loves them all too much to place that burden on them.

He is a cheerful, optimistic and very wise person, giving me words of encouragement when he found out it was my first day here at the hospital. I'm thinking I will like him very much.

We sit and discuss the progress and nature of his illness, how far-reaching it has gone, and can he still move his legs? Only the slightest bit. Can he bend and move his arms around? Yes, just as fine as before.

After all of this we take a break, and I take this as a chance to return to my office, stopping at the vending machine and grabbing some apple juice. 

I return to my office to find more papers on my desk and I sit down to examine their contents.

A few of them are patient files that I need to read because these are now the patients I'm in charge of. Others are release forms I need to sign for the hopsital. 

I also have to attend a board meeting in fifteen minutes, to meet with the other doctors and staff members of the unit and we'll discuss everyday procedures and just miscellaneous things that I need to know about working here.

When it's close to the time to head to the meeting, I gather my laptop and papers and head out to the board meeting. I find the room easily, and find that I'm the last one to show up. Great first impression I'm making here.

I apologize for my tardiness and they all smile and reassure me that it's okay. I find an empty chair and sit down in between too older doctors and the meeting starts.

They start by welcoming me to the hospital and introducing themselves to me, explaining their titles and how we'll each be working closely together.

The meeting is a blur of medical jargon and explanations of treatment procedures and I find myself slowly tuning it out ever so often, taking notes, and at once almost falling asleep.

When the meeting ends, I linger with the other doctors, talking and laughing. I already feel comfortable in this work environment.

I head to my office after this, deciding to head home soon. I pack my stuff up and throw one quick glance around my new office again, just to make sure this is all still real.

In the parking garage, it takes me a while to find my car, almost an hour...okay two. But still, that place is crowded and full of the same cars, so it's not exactly my fault.

On the way home, I stop at the grocery store and go through the aisles absentmindedly looking at food, trying to decide what to buy. 

I finally settle on pasta, buying noodles, sauce and fresh basil to put on top. Even though I usually make all of this homemade. I'll just have to wait to do that until I get more settled.

I trail in the candy aisle, even though I'm a doctor and sweet things are not the greatest for you. I believe people have the right to clog their arteries a bit, especially if you're a kid.

I decide to buy candy for my office, knowing I'll have younger patients or patients with young children. I pick out mini packages of Skittles, Airheads and mini chocolates. The good stuff.

I round up my purchases and bring them to the cashier and she smiles coyly at me, licking her purple lipstick-covered lips. 

Shudder.

Yuck.

Straight women scare me. Holy shit. 

"That'll be 23.81$." She says fiddling with the first done up button on her already inappropriately unbuttoned shirt and I just want to run away.

"Yeah no problem." I say, pulling my wallet out, and handing her the money, with the exact change.

"Thank-you. Receipt in the bag?" She asks, reaching out a hand with long garishly painted fingernails to grab the money from me, brushing her hand against mine.

"It's okay, I'll take it." I say, and grab it quickly beforr she can run her fingers over me again. I grab my purchases and walk away examining the receipt to make sure she got it right.

I throw the receipt into the bag shuddering when I see that she put her number on the bottom of it with a winky face and a heart. 

Please.

Honey, I'm gay.

Nice try though.

I climb back into my Range Rover, my long limbs stretching out nicely in this car. I'm not a materialistic person, but I do spend money on certain thing and a car that I can fit my six foot something frame into comfortably was certainly one of those things.

Other than that, I live in a small apartment in a fairly nice middle class neighborhood. I have a bedroom, a kitchen, living room and bathroom, along with a smaller room that doubles as my office and yoga spot.

When I pull up to the apartment building, I see that the Marshalls have once again parked their second car in my space. Sighing, I turn my car around, and head for the parking garage, underground. 

Once inside, I find a spot and park the car and take the elevator to the lobby of the apartment. I go to push the button for the elevator to the apartments and see that's it's closed because someone is moving.

I head for the stairs, not really minding that I have to climb thirteen flights to my floor. The thirteenth floor, even though they call it the twelfth floor because it's an older building and they were superstitious.

But it's the thirteenth floor no matter what you fuckers, even if you name it giraffe. You can't change math. 

I reach my floor and dig my key out, not even out of breath thanks to my daily yoga and workouts. I unlock my apartment and am immediately greeted by a soft purring and something soft brushing against my leg.

"Sir Lancelot!" I say happily reaching down to pet my cat who purrs appreciatively in response as I scratch his ears.

I close the door and head to my office and dump my work stuff on the neatly organized desk. I'll clean it up later. Sir Lancelot follows me, on my heels to my bedroom where I get undressed and proceed to take a quick shower.

After my shower feeling refreshed, I put on clean briefs and sweats, leaving the shirt for now. Because I'm at home with my cat. It's not like there's anyone to judge my appearance right now.

I turn the tv on in the living room to the world news channel.

I'm a bit of a nerd okay? 

Then I head to the kitchen, and pour some food out for Sir Lancelot and refresh the water in his bowl and straighten out the mat they're laying on. 

I swear I spend more money on that cat than I do myself. When I was visiting my mum, he snuck into her room and ate a pair of her pantyhose. So naturally, I paid three thousand dollars for the little shit's operation.

But I love him. He's a great companion and he keeps my anxiety levels down. They say petting animals reduces blood pressure, which I believe.

He sits there primly over the mat, eating quietly while I cook my human food. Once my food is ready, I scoop some out on a plate and head out to the living room to watch the news and relax.

After I'm done watching the news and eating, I bring my dishes to the kitchen and wash them, and then put the rest of the food away in the fridge.

 

I turn the lights off in the kitchen and pad down to the hallway to my bedroom, heading to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

 

When I'm done, I pull of my sweats and climb into bed, burying myself in my many blankets.

 

A few minutes my door opens slowly, and I hear the jingle of a cat collar and then something lands in my lap.

"Goodnight Sir Lancelot."I say sleepily and he meows soflty in return.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hiya, hope you guys enjoyed this and that you'll stick around and read this story. Feel free to message or comment constructive criticism or ideas for the story. Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nah? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B ( I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


End file.
